


Pereza

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-20
Updated: 2009-03-20
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: No tenía ninguna excusa para usar a su compañero de almohada, pero ¿por qué no?





	Pereza

No era que estuviese cansado o con verdaderas ganas de dormir, pero a pesar de la falta de excusa Kikumaru no había pensado dos veces en recostarse contra Oishi en cuanto terminó el último bocado de su almuerzo, cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que buscaba acomodarse de la mejor forma posible contra él.

Oishi se había tensado y por un momento Kikumaru había creído que se molestaría o por lo menos se mostraría preocupado y no lo dejaría estar así, pero luego de unos momentos su compañero de dobles se había relajado y no se había movido desde entonces, sin duda procurando dejarlo descansar.

Pero Kikumaru sabía eso no duraría mucho, no cuando aún tenían algunas clases más, además del entrenamiento de la tarde, por eso, cuando Oishi al fin habló, no se sobresaltó.

—¡Eiji, despierta!

"¿Qué diría Oishi si le dijese que no estaba dormido?" pensó, divertido, pero decidió guardarse ese pequeño secreto y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

—Nya —murmuró, acurrucándose aun más contra su compañero de dobles y ocultando su rostro en el hombro de éste—, cinco minutos más.

Kikumaru sintió como Oishi contenía el aliento, como si se estuviese preparando para convencerlo y obligarlo a dejar su confortable posición, pero unos segundos después éste suspiró, resignado.

—Sólo cinco minutos o se nos hará tarde.

Kikumaru sonrió para sí mismo y estuvo a punto de dejar escapar una pequeña risa contenta cuando Oishi se movió sólo un poco, como si estuviese buscando una postura más cómoda para sí mismo al tiempo que intentaba no molestarlo.

Con algo de suerte, pensó Kikumaru, quizás incluso conseguiría más que cinco minutos.


End file.
